


Thorn

by Terius



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Multi, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terius/pseuds/Terius
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo was as delicate as a red rose but when threatened, he wasn't afraid to showcase his hidden thorns.Love is a battlefield; the one who loves less will inevitably have the upper hand. Jeon Wonwoo enters Kim Mingyu’s life like a storm and turns the man into a complete fool. From a cold man, the lawyer learns to love and treasure what is important to him. However, things just never go your way, especially when there are secrets involved. The love and possession that Wonwoo shows Mingyu will soon become something much more malicious and calculating while the desires Mingyu carries soon become much more genuine than his original intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 

"Wonwoo-ah, drop the gun. Please."

The blond male backed away and with each stumbling step he took, the younger male who was practically on his knees begging held onto his breath. His eyes were filled in sinful tears of both regrets and love while his vision fought hard to capture each move the suicidal male was making.

"Why the tears, Mingyu? Aren't you always the cold one? Shouldn't you be glad that I am stuck in this position?" His deep voice was taunting and it evoked so many hidden emotions within the lawyer who was just a mere two meters away from him. With his right hand holding and pressing the metal barrel of a handgun against his temple, the sadistic latter was being challenged as the helpless male before him by putting more pressure over the cold trigger.

"Wonwoo!"

An amused smirk flashed across his pale skin.

"I can help you, Wonwoo. I can defend you in court. I can remove all charges pressed upon you---"

"Too late, Mingyu. Too late. Beside, it will be you who will need a lawyer, not me. You did those killings. You did everything, Mingyu."

The crying man widened his eyes. He wanted to shout out words, begging the other to stop tormenting his repenting soul but all that managed to slip out between his parched lips were incoherent slurs. The lump in his throat was obstructing both his breathing and ability to speak. He was in a state of shock that even his strong feet could no longer support his weight. Instead, they had long given out under him, rendering him rooted against the dirt floor of the abandoned building they were in.

"It is time that you pay your crimes."

Their eyes met and Jeon Wonwoo brazenly stared at those eyes that he once hated and still hated. His heart might have fallen for the man but his mind was firm on seeking the revenge he swore to take. With a bullet in his head, his task would be accomplished and Kim Mingyu would forever be a criminal---framed just like his poor brother whose life was mercilessly taken away years ago.

"Wonwoo, please."

"Goodbye, Mingyu."

The beautiful white skin became tainted red when the gun trigger was pulled and the man fell onto the ground, eyes fluttered.

"No!"

* * *

_A year ago_

"Objection!"

All eyes fell upon the obviously enraged prosecutor. The man was tall in statue with broad shoulders; all of which faltered when the rather distress expression on his face came in view for the scorching fire of furiousness distorted one's perceive of his masculine outer appearance. The man just abruptly stood up from his seat to vocalize his most frequently used choice of word amid the intense court session.

"The defense attorney is crossing the line."

The man continued on to elaboration why he had initially shouted out what he did earlier. His eyes then enlarged and darted over to the catch the smirk that his opponent was wearing with extreme confident before daring to steal a quick glance at the authoritative judge. It was his first time taking on the challenge, fighting against the most vicious and calculating defense attorney he was now facing but his heart couldn't help but to feel more nervous than usual. After all, in his game of blind justice, no one was equal and the more sly, the more advantage.

"I am done with my questioning."

The smirking lawyer tapped his slender fingers against the edge of the wooden stand where the prosecution witness was sitting at, not forgetting to send yet another pretentious smile at the female judge to his right. After making sure that his opponent had seated once again, the man took large strides toward his station and gestured for his assistant to hand him a stack of files. The corners of his bow shaped lips lifted upward yet again as he circled around the desk to find temporary solace in the comfort of his leather seat. The man crossed his legs and had his eyes fixed upon the prosecutor who had just brought in another witness to testify against his billionaire client. Normally, a typical lawyer would get nervous knowing just how a witness's words could turn the whole case upside down but he was not typical and thus, his level of confidence only skyrocketed.

"Did you see that man---I repeat, the man who is sitting behind those bars, switch out his wife's allergy medications with aspirin?" The prosecutor's voice boomed with each step he took across the spacious courtroom. His movements were grand and laced with little doubts, knowing that the woman the was now questioning held the key to a successful trial.

The woman behind the stand intertwined her trembling fingers together and leaned forth as she breathed out in a mixed of nervousness and anticipation. Her eyes were hidden behind her long bangs but the vicious lawyer could nonetheless find his ways into those "windows to the soul" and sent chills down her spines. She quickly lowered her head and casted her gaze upon her hands.

"Ms. Bae Joohyun, please answer the question." The judge was getting impatient.

"Y-yes." The woman's voice was filled with tremors but audible. "I saw Mr. Lee switching out the pills in the kitchen when I returned from my trip to the grocery store. He was nervous when I asked him what he was doing." She licked her lower lip and took a brief pause to steady her tone. "I found the mistress before dinner time, dead in her bed and pills scattered across the floor---"

"Your honor," The defense attorney got up from his seat. "I have a quick question for the witness before we carry on listening to her lies."

"Objection---"

"Your honor, I have reasonable doubt regarding her testimony and I would like to have the evidence presented before her words discredit my innocent---I assert, innocent client." The lawyer stepped out from behind his desk and held up two pieces of colored papers in his hands. "If you would allow me to question her, your honor."

"We can only admit evidence that has been screened, your honor. Mr. Kim is going against protocols!"

"You can decide that after you have listened to my side of the story."

The judge slammed down her wooden hammer to silence the raucous before her in dismay. "This better be worthwhile, Mr. Kim."

The lawyer bowed slightly to show his utmost respect. He then resumed his attention upon the trembling witness he was about to harass---of course, in a spotlessly professional way.

"Can you tell me the color of the two pages I am holding up?"

The woman's pupils dilated and constricted. "Y-yellow."

"Both of them?"

A hesitant nod came forth as a response and gasps broke out among the audience.

"Only one is yellow, Ms. Bae."

"This is not right, your honor---"

"Mr. Kim, tell me what evidence that you got your hand on." The judge ignored the prosecutor and focused her undivided attention on the handsome lawyer who was now approaching her with a document in his right hand.

"Ms. Bae is colorblind." He turned to the audience and shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner. Everything was in his hand and now, all he needed to do was to close this case well in return for a sumptuous sum of reward money. "She lied on the stand when she said that she saw my client switch out the pills! She can't even differentiate between yellow and green---with the aspirin being yellow and the allergy medications being green, how dare she take the oath, promising to tell the truth and only the truth? My client was only counting the pills so that he could have them refilled for his wife. It was a mere action of love. He is not the killer, someone else is. The prosecutor is totally hiding this fact so that they could incriminate my innocent client!"

* * *

"Here is to Kim Mingyu’s triumph!"

A group of four wealthy men brought their glasses of half filled red wine together  in the air. The soft touch produced a small clang sound as the four glasses came into contact but that was masked away by one of the men's overly enthusiastic scream. He retrieved his extending arm and used his remaining one to put around the handsome lawyer---the sole reason for the ongoing celebration, into a friendly headlock while downing the content in a rush. The two others took their seats and smirked at the sight before them. They had always enjoyed the love-hate relationship that the owner of firm shared with his buddy, Lee Seokmin. Eventhough being the same age, both of them were a full contrast in their personalities, however the two stuck through thick and thin.

"You totally rubbed that smile off of that stupid prosecutor!" Seokmin pulled Mingyu down onto the sofa behind them. Still having his arm securely around his friend's neck, the lean male reached out to have one of the two other men refill his glass. "You made a fortune by winning this case, Mingyu---"

"You almost ruined it, asshole." The tanned latter scoffed. He glared at Seokmin and disgustedly removed the arm that was weighting his shoulders down. "We could have lost if it were not for Minghao and Jun." He gave the other two who was sitting in front of him an approving nod while rising his glass up in appreciation.

Seokmin totally pouted in response. He was smart and Mingyu liked that about him but he was rash, irrational, and too innocent to be a good defense attorney---the type that preferred money over justice anyway.

"Don't be too harsh on the boy, he did a great job collecting the evidence. You have gotten to give him credits for that." Jun said before Seokmin spoke in amusement.

"Jun is right." Seokmin smirked. "We won so why does that matter, Mingyu? A win is a win, no matter how dirty it is, right?"

"Right." Jun calmly nodded his head and sipped onto his glass of wine. "A win is a win. With this, our firm will be even more well known so I say, we must go all out tonight to celebrate---"

"No can do." Mingyu placed his now empty wine glass onto the desk in front of him and stood up. He reached into his pocket for his car key and dangled it in front of the now sulking Jun and Minghao. Seokmin, of course, shared the same expression but MIngyu could careless. "I have an early meeting for another case so I will bail out now."

"Always work." Minghao  sighed.

"You three better not be late to work tomorrow or else I will deduct your pay." The cold man headed out of their private room and immediately frowned at the overly noisy music the club he was at was playing. He had always despised anything that related to fun so this was no exception. To him, entertainment played no significance for without money, nothing mattered. Letting out a sigh of frustration, the man gripped onto his key and hurried to the entrance, hoping to rid himself of this awful environment. However, as the handsome lawyer took a turn around the corner, a hand reached out and the next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall and his lips were captured by a vixen he had never met before.

* * *

"Fuck! Just what the fuck are you, driving me crazy like this?"

The lawyer's foul words echoed as he fumbled his way past the door to the hotel suite he had rented out in a rush. His mind was intoxicated from the remnant of the unexpected kiss from just moments earlier down at the club that was now only three floors below their room. He had never thought a kiss could exploit so much needs and desires but now that he was bestowed with the beautiful male who was now lying naked on the massive bed.

"Come here." The much older man seductively spread his legs wide as he crooked his right index finger, gesturing for the other to quickly join him. The flushed expression on his face was fill with lust and his gaze, it just spelled out the word "fuck" blatantly.

Mingyu swallowed hard at the sight. He took no time to strip his body of his white dress shirt, black outer vest, and trousers. Knowing just how much he wanted to explore every single inch on his newly found companion the moment their burning skin touch, the lawyer didn't bother to take his time to remove the brief he was wearing. He immediately stormed forth but instead of getting onto the soft mattress, Mingyu decided that it would be more enticing to go against the norm.

"Fuck it, just come!" The other was getting impatient and was now digging into his own entrance with the finger he had beckoned at Mingyu earlier. His lips quivered in sheer bliss and when he felt hands encircling his ankles, pulling his lower half off of the bed, his eyes fluttered.

"Naughty."

"Fuck me."

Mingyu danced his little fingers upward, allowing the slender legs to hug around his waist but managing to preserve just enough space between his throbbing manhood and the other's private area. He hated it when others tell him what to do and this horny vixen was doing just that. Yet, rather than being angry, the grown male only felt the need to toy with the wanton being, driving him to the edge. With his fingers that had only been used to sigh away important contract, the lawyer grabbed onto the jerking manhood and gave it a few forceful bumps, eliciting whimpers from the lusty man who was still finger fucking himself.

"Oh yeah?"

An amusing smile appeared on Mingyu's face. Not only did this man didn't know about him, he repeatedly challenged him like no others and Mingyu liked it---no, he loved it. He fucking loved it to the point that his hardened manhood automatically popped out from the fabric of his brief and pointed straight at the wet entrance he was being invited to enter.

"Tell me why I should fuck you." He bent down to run his tongue lavishly over the tip of the cock he was taking possession of. The beauty didn't only smell good, he tasted heavenly as well.

"Just fuck me, damn it!" The other writhed. The hand that he was using to fuck his hole reached out and held onto Mingyu's proud genital and guided it straight into the now enlarged hole.

"Condom---"

"No. No time for that!"

Mingyu felt the man's legs tugging at him and he obliged. The lawyer let his mind loose and in one thrust, he allowed the warmth of the much older male's ass to consume him whole. He tosses his head back in leisure and reached out to grip his strong hands onto the narrow waist, driving the other closer to him so that he could fill the other up to the hilt.

"So good!" The older grunted and Mingyu could clearly see the blond bumping his own cock in a fast rhythm rivaled with the speed he was thrusting in and out of him. It drove him crazy and Mingyu increased his pace, unable to let the other release before him.

_Sweats._

_Screams._

_Moans._

Everything and anything was possible as the two mated like crazy, possessed beings. Kim Mingyu was rough and unyielding while the other loved it, encouraging the dominating one for more. It was the very first time that these two had sex with a male partner but they were so into it that even they, themselves, were surprised. Yet, no one really cared for their minds were bewitched by the physical sensations that were bringing them closer to heaven. Kim Mingyu's manhood was powerful and soon, after what seemed like an eternity, it finally hit the sweet spot and caused the smaller male to scream in leisure, releasing his seeds all over his own abdomen while his warm entrance twitched, milking Mingyu until he too, reached his climax with satisfaction. Together, they collapsed onto the bed and fell into slumber amid the pool of sweats and semen.

* * *

All eyes fixated on Kim Mingyu as the man strutted into his firm later than usual that morning, wearing the same suit he had on the previous night. His body was reeked of alcohol and if one was keen enough, they could probably sniffed out the faint scent of bodily fluid and a mixed of two contrasting colognes. Though the lawyer could feel his colleagues burning holes at his broad back, he didn't bother to do anything about it. Instead, he swirled over to the break room to grab a hold of a freshly brewed cup of coffee---probably belonged to Seokmin who was now enjoying a sandwich despite being shocked by his untidy appearance today. The man swiftly added two cubes of sugar and gave the bitter liquid a quick stir before he disappeared into his office in a rush to finalize the needed paper work before it was time for his meeting with the new client.

_Knock. Knock._

Mingyu lifted his head and frowned at Minghao who had invited himself in after a halfhearted knock upon the closed door.

"What? I am not the one who lied and showed up reeked in alcohol and sex." The Chinese man pulled out the leather chair opposite from Mingyu and sat down with a soft thud.

"Spill the beans. How much do you want so that you will shut your mouth?" Mingyu opened his drawer and took out his check book.

Minghao let out a low chuckle. "So I was right about the sex, eh?"

"Fuck you."

"Chaeyeon called me last night to ask about your whereabouts." He reached out and took a hold of the checkbook, not forgetting to grab a pen with his other hand. "She was worried when she couldn't reach your phone."

The lawyer carded his hand through his messy raven strands of hair. He leaned back against the chair he was occupying and breathed out via his mouth. His eyes focused and narrowed at the scribbling his friend was doing to one of his sophisticatedly designed check.  "Lets just say I got a little carried away."

"Hmm, she said you should come home. Sua misses her daddy, you know." Mingyu tore out the check and placed it before Minghao.

The other let out a sigh but signed his name anyway after he right a decent amount on the check book, "I am too busy---"

"Too uninterested, you mean?"

"I really hate you, Minghao."

The man shrugged as he received the now signed check from his boss. His lips curled up in great amusement at the successful blackmailing deed he just committed. Nothing could be compared to getting money from simply being keen.  "Anyway, the new secretary is coming in today. I heard he is a real babe---maybe he will be able to help with your sexual urges." A giggled ensued but died out under Mingyu's glare.

"Go get Seokmin to type up a report about the trial and file it away for record."

Minghao threw his hands up in the air and smiled. "Gee."

At that moment, a wave of knocks came from behind the closed door and soon, Jun poked his head in, smiling sheepishly at Mingyu and Minghao. "Your new secretary is here, Mingyu."

"Come on in." The lawyer let out another sigh as he took a quick sip from his coffee mug.

"Hello, my name is Jeon Wonwoo. I am a law student and I appreciated to be chosen to work in this firm."

"Um." Mingyu didn't look up. He was too busy flipping through his stack of files. "Jun and Minghao will help you out so ask them. Also, I do not tolerate stupid questions so if you wanted to get fired, feel free to ask me."

There was silence.

Annoyed at the lack of response, the lawyer lifted his head and at that precise moment, his eyes landed on the familiar face that he had slept with the night before.

"We meet again." The secretary thinned out his lips into a small knowing smile. Under the soft sunlight, his golden locks glistened and he appeared more beautiful than Kim Mingyu had remembered.

This--was this fate?


	2. Affair

Kim Mingyu couldn’t quite snap out of his lingering thoughts regarding the newly hired secretary that was now sitting next to him as they attended a meeting with one of his new, prominent clients. As much as he wished to be able to concentrate on the topic at hand, his eyes resisted his will. Instead, they continued on stealing glances at the beauty, making mental notes of each instance they joined in sinful bliss the night before. It was insane, really. Mingyu wasn’t intoxicated by the amount of alcohol he consumed last night and yet, his normally sharp and rational mind was totally bewitched the instant he laid eyes upon the vixen. It was like he was dosed with those fantasy drugs if not going completely insane from his pent up sexual frustration. Now, not only that he had totally slept with a man---which would damage his reputation should the fact be known and spread, he was now the blond male’s boss. Speaking of freaky coincidences.

“Mr. Kim.”

The distress cough coming from his client brought the absentminded lawyer’s eyes wander back to the obnoxious young male sitting in front of him. Mingyu frowned hard at the attitude he was being treated with, as he tolerated nothing less than respect when it came to work and making deals. However, knowing how influential the client was, the man chose to ignore it and hide away his discomfort. 

“I am sorry.” Mingyu’s voice was low and unwavering. He straightened up his back and gave the black outer vest he had on a slight tug at the hem to give it a more organized appearance. Even though Minghao had rushed his outfit to the closest dry cleaning shop, the clothing still seemed stained and impure. Well, it only made things worse knowing how his secretary already noticed the fact that he had not changed out of his clothes after the intense intercourse they sped through in steaming passion just mere hours ago. It’s a disgrace but really, who was he to judge when Mingyu too could smell his cologne wafting from the older male. “As far as I am concerned, Mr. Hwang is required to tell us the truth, leaving out nothing if he would like to win this lawsuit. I don’t care if he is guilty or not. I just want to make sure that I know everything.”

The man in the question removed his aviator and set it down upon the glass table that was separating him and the overly confident lawyer his company had settled upon for his case. A smirk almost spread across his face when his manager, who let out a cough to remind him of his position frowned upon his rude manner, stopped him. However, his foul couldn’t refrain from spilling out bitter remarks as if it was in his blood to be flat out disrespectful.

“Why should I say anything? Isn’t it your job to defend me regardless of what happened?”

Mingyu breathed out via his mouth and smirked. “You committed the crime, there is no question about that. “

The male client raised a brow in a rather amusing manner.

“Unless you want to go to jail, then tell me everything so I can destroy the traces you left behind. You damn idols never bother to use a fucking condom to conceal your dirty semen from being collected.”

“I like you.” The idol picked up his aviator and toyed with each as he glanced over at his manager. “Tell him what happened and get this over with. I have an interview in ten minutes.”

* * *

 

“Keep your eyes on the road.”

Mingyu quickly stepped on the break just in time before the front bumper of his newly purchased BMW rammed straight into the back of a typical Hyundai sedan that just came to a rolling stop in front of a red light. The man cursed under the breath and quickly adjusted the seatbelt that just left a red mark around his neck. More than getting mad at the latter sitting in the passenger seat beside him, the lawyer was enraged at his behavior and how easily his _sneaky_ glances were seen right through by a mere student who barely even started going to law school. He knew he was better than that, given his reputation and his prominent age of twenty-five.

“I don’t want to die yet.” The smaller male shifted, molding his body into the leather passenger seat with eyes glued onto the flashing screen of his Apple smartphone.

It irked Mingyu but he chose to remain silent.

“You know if you want to touch, then just ask.”

“What?” The lawyer shifted his attention from the blinking red light ahead toward the blond who was now staring up at him with a half-hearted smile. He hated that expression and wished to punch it right off of that pretty face but he knew better than to be so irrational.

“My ass. My lips. My everything.” A snicker full of tease echoed. “I can let you touch them---no, you can owe them even if you just say it.”

“You---“

A long chain of aggressive honking interrupted Mingyu’s trail of thoughts and the man held back his words as he resumed on, driving back to their office and getting started on the new case he just scored. Millions of thoughts raced through his crystal clear mind and for the first times in years, Mingyu started to worry about his career. Jeon Wonwoo might look like a delicate rose that could snap into halves if handled wrongly but Mingyu knew that it was not the case. Just by the way the secretary dared to challenge him alone, the lawyer already could tell that he would have a handful to deal with from now on and as much as he wished to fire the man, he just couldn’t for there was no way he would let his three friends in on his secret.

“You can fire me if you would like, but that won’t change the fact that you love to fuck me---both on and off the bed.”

A chill ran down the length of Mingyu’s spine as he felt Wonwoo’s slender fingers dancing enticingly up his right thigh, heading toward his groin. He let out a deep-throated grunt, mentally cursing at what was happening to him. However, he didn’t deny what the smaller said for he knew that he did love every single minute of their sexual game. It was nothing like anything he had done before and just thinking about it excited him.

“I am not going to fire you.” Mingyu whispered under his uneven breath when he successfully pulled his expensive car into the private parking lot in the basement of the complex where his office located.

“Hm.” He could hear the blond hummed.  “And why is that?”

“Get your hand off of my thigh---" Mingyu's calm voice faded out right the second he felt a tug on his silver tie, pulling him toward the right with just enough force so that his bow shaped lips crashed softly against the secretary's plump pair. His eyes widened yet his body refused to move. In fact, his lower half was once again responding the way it had the night before. Jeon Wonwoo's kisses were just too damn erotic that even a cold hearted lawyer couldn't resist.

"Is this why?" Wonwoo brushed his wet lips teasingly against the now fluttered man. He let out a small chuckle and freed himself from the car, not forgetting to grab onto Mingyu's briefcase and take it along with him like a good secretary should.

"Fuck you."

* * *

 

"How is the case on Hwang Minhyun?"

Mingyu lifted his head up and away from the slowly dripping coffee machine he was standing in front of within the spacious break room right next to his office. His earlier distress was gone and now, all that left on his face was his usual, emotionless and unreadable expression. When his almond shaped, double-lid eyes found their ways into Minghao's, the grown man let his plump lips lift a little, forming a confidence smile he often wore in courts.

"100% sure?" Minghao set his empty mug down next to where Mingyu was and leaned his body against the granite counter, pushing down the palms of his hands for extra support as he extended his long legs forth, releasing them of the strain he had been placing on them all day long.  A smirk on his face mirrored that of his close friend and boss. "Wonwoo said that it was a rape case and the initial findings pointed at our client as the culprit---"

"If there's a will, there's a way." The taller male reached for a clean mug from the cabinet above his head before filling it up with the aromatic beverage he just made. "The woman that he "spent" the night with has a history. We just need to dig and twist the truth as we see fit." He went ahead and filled Minghao's mug to the rim, knowing the man liked his coffee strong and bitter.

"You know, you need to be careful."

Mingyu took a sip from his mug as he turned around, mimicking the standing position of his friend. "Hwang's case?"

The other also sampled the newly made coffee. "No, I am talking about the blonde."

Mingyu felt a tug on his usually calm heart.

"He was wearing your Burberry cuff links, Mingyu. The ones Chaeyeon gave you. I know you are good at getting out of troubles but let me tell you, this one isn't just trouble. That guy smells like dynamite."

The lawyer shifted his attention down at the set that was adorning his wrists and let out a curse under his breath. The man had been so occupied all morning long that he didn't even notice that the pair of cuff links he had been wearing all along were the ones Jun had probably bought for him while the man was getting the suit to the dry cleaning shop.

"He slept with his boss and dared to let it shown." Minghao stood up on the soles of his sleek Prada shoes and extended his free arm to pat the frowning lawyer on the shoulder. "Just be careful, alright? Your father -in-law won't be too thrilled shall the news of your affair make the front page. You are the center of focus so remember that well."

The echoes of Minghao's footsteps as the man walked out of the room only left Kim Mingyu's heart heavier. He honestly didn't think that anyone would be able to catch on, knowing for sure that in his twenty five years of secretive living, he never once revealed his gender reference to the small circle of what he deemed to be his closest friends. But then, this was the know-it-all Minghao so of course, Mingyu was a fool for thinking that the sly male would suddenly turn blind when Jeon Wonwoo was being too obvious about their one night stand encounter.

Frustrated and having nowhere to vent his stacking anger, the man grabbed onto his scorching hot mug in a rough manner. He then forcefully downed the liquid until the burning sensation was at the point where it could replace his troubled feelings, freeing him temporarily from facing the possible consequences of his spontaneous action. However, before the lawyer could even make it back to his office, another wave of tsunami hit him when a small toddler approached him out of nowhere, clinging onto the sleek material of his form hugging pants. Mingyu looked down and his frowning face met with the most adorable smile in the world.

"Papa." The little girl was dressed in a pale pink dress. Her raven hair was neatly divided and braided into two beautifully braids. Like her father, her lips were shaped like a small, kissable bow, flushed in a distinct cherry shade. Her skin was pale like her mother who was now entering the room, dressed in a white dress that complemented her golden hair beyond descriptions.

Mingyu shifted his head from the angel he had not seen in a week when the clicking of his young wife's heels against the marble floor reached his sharp ears. He wasn't pleased when his eyes met with his wife's but the man chose not to wear his true emotions on his sleeves. Despite her grace and beauty, Mingyu had absolutely no feelings for the woman. In fact, he didn't even know why she was even here in the first place. He was certain that he made it clear that she was, by no mean, welcomed at his work place. It was his sacred ground and he didn't want to share it with those who weren't involved.

"Sorry," The woman rushed over to pick up the whining little girl who was still tugging onto her father's pants, refusing to let go. "I was taking her out for ice cream but she insisted on seeing you."

"You should have called." The cold lawyer placed the mug he was still holding down onto the counter and quickly hid his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"I did and your secretary told me to come over."

Mingyu knitted his brows together and was about to say something when he caught a glimpse at the bouncy locks of blonde hair coming his way. It was an eyesore, really.

"Lunch is ready." The older man grinned at the couple and their baby daughter. "Everyone is loving the dishes, Mrs. Kim. You are such a wonderful cook. No wonder you managed to get married to such a fine man."

A chill ran down Mingyu's spine. There was something wicked about the way the blonde male was wording his complement and yet, his wife seemed to be happy hearing them. She even let out a bright, pearly white smile before carrying the now hungry girl out into the main office where the other three men were waiting.

"Should we go and eat, too?" Wonwoo took a step closer to the quiet man who had been staring at him ever since his wife and child left the room. "Or would you rather have something else for lunch?" The question was suggestive but the action that followed was even worse.

The shorter male took one large step and oriented his body against the standing man, purposely allowing for their lower halves  to touch and slightly rub together with each movement they made. Then, before Mingyu could even react, Wonwoo already pulled the man down by giving the skinny tie another tug, letting their lips melt  into another kiss. A soft snicker escaped from the older male's throat when his round orbs stared straight into his boss's enlarged eyes. He knew the man was shocked but he insisted on teasing. Slowly, he parted his rosy lips and began to bite onto the lawyer's, forcing the tightly shut gate to part and grant him entrance.  When the younger male struggled, Wonwoo just quietly trailed his kisses away from the now slightly bruised lips and toward the crook of Mingyu's neck. There, he took a brief pause to savor the fresh cologne before devouring the exposed skin, sinking his teeth into the tanned flesh until the other regained total control and pushed him away harshly.

"The fuck---"

"Shhh, your wife is outside."

Mingyu covered the patch of red skin with his left hand and hissed. "Just what is it that you want?"

The blonde hummed in a carefree manner.

"I will give you whatever you want so---"

"Lets start an affair."

Their eyes met and Mingyu's entire body was washed in a thundering wave of pure disbelief.

"You don't even love your wife and I need a sex partner." The vixen once again approached the married man. This time, he wrapped his arms around Mingyu and breathed against the man's Adam apple ever so enticingly.  "You like to fuck me so what do you say?"

"You are crazy." Mingyu stood still in his spot.

"Crazy for you, yes."

The lawyer rolled his eyes. He could feel Wonwoo's robbing manhood with his awaken counterpart and it was driving him to the edge. The erotic things they did the night before were still fresh in his mind and with the beauty so dangerous close, Mingyu's mind was hazy. His body desperately needed the comfort the older male was offering ever so shamelessly but his mind knew better than that. It took him a great deal to climb up to the position he was at today and there was no way he would let such an affair ruin it all. However, the thought of having one was tempting---too tempting that his lips were preparing to whisper out a yes the second the proposal reached his ears.

"That was a one time only thing."

Wonwoo took possession of the now parted lips, eyes fixating into the cold pair that had yet shown any sights of being wavered.  "Oh yeah?" He removed one of his arm from Mingyu's neck and pressed his palm flat against the married man's clothed erection, bringing out an unexpected moan from the depth of his throat. Wonwoo chuckled and backed away.

"You---"

"What Wonwoo wants, Wonwoo gets."

Mingyu could only let out a defeated sigh. He knew that he was fighting a battle that he already lost the moment they kissed at the club. There was just something unique about the smaller male that pulled him right into this poison laced trap. He honestly felt like a helpless fly being caught in a spider web, waiting to be devoured. Normally, the lawyer would assume the role of the predator but this time, he realized that he was a prey and Jeon Wonwoo, that wicked, seemingly harmless man was the spider.

"Mingyu-ah, come and eat."

His wife's sweet voice reached out to him but the man's mind was occupied by the image of another who he lusted after. This was crazy but the lawyer wanted to taste that fair skin infused in sweats once again. Even his fingers reminisced every single part of that fragile frame as they joined physically in an unimaginably indecent manner. If Mingyu had believed that he had no match in this world, then the sudden appearance of Jeon Wonwoo proved him otherwise. This older adult would soon be the death of him.

The sexual tension between them was too much and just a simple stare could get both to devour each other without a care. The thought of having an affair was both scary and thrilling, given just how keen Minghao was but Mingyu convinced himself that it would only be brief---he just needed to satisfy his sexual urges until he got sick of his newly found toy. He just needed to keep everything a secret until _then_ \---the _"then"_ here could simply be a week, a month, or years even but that would a be a different story. For now, Mingyu would put his defense skill to full utilization, concealing this blossoming affair and making sure that what went on behind his closed door remained there forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i get to update yay. This week feels so long and medical school is so tiring. Anyway i hope you like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The extravagant hotel suit was filled with an unmistakable stench of stale cigarette when the slender male entered and shut the door stealthily behind his back. His first reaction to the disgusting smell was to cringe but that expression soon turned into a deep frown the moment he discovered the person who had called him here sitting by the large window pane, drawing in breaths of toxin from the darkened head of the slim stick of tobacco.

 The corners of his thin lips curled upward to form an indignant smirk as he purposely took large stride across the suit to reach the opposing end of the place. There, he extended out his arms, pressed the palms of his hands flat against the softness of the leather sofa, and leaned forth to catch the smoker's eyes as their owner lifted his head to stare up into his round pair of mischief.

 "You are abusing your power."

 The man who was sitting snugly, molting his large frame into the warmth of the luxurious couch let out a half-hearted smile. "A play isn't a play unless the actors make it look real, my dear."

 A chortle escaped the thinly sealed set of lips belonged to the guest. "Then I can order a bottle of whiskey, right? Your treat." He straightened up his slightly bent posture and hid his hands into the shallow pockets of his tightly fit pair of heather grey trouser.

 "You need to get back to work."

 "Oh."

 Silence ensued after the soft vocalization until the subtle sounds of ice cubes clashing against the thick material of a wine glass were heard. The smoker had now moved on from his brief moment of dosing himself with nicotine to intoxicating his body with a full glass of alcohol. "These days, it seems like you starting to forget who you really are. It saddens me."

 The other male frowned in distress. "Rest assured. I won't ever forget what I came here for." His expression darkened so quickly that even the dim light coming from the setting sun couldn't illuminate even the most beautiful features of his small face.

 "Good. Come and report the progress to me more often. The upper levels are asking for more details." He sipped onto the cold liquid in pleasure and licked his upper lip out of pure enjoyment once he had downed the last of the alcohol.

 "On one condition." A pause. "I will do whatever I want and you will say nothing about it."

 "Hmm. We will see."

 

 

 The office was fairly dark and empty by the time Jeon wonwoo arrived. He closed the double doors behind him quietly before making his way toward the break room for a cup of late evening espresso. Looking a bit distressed, the blonde perched his body against the granite counter as he fixed his round eyes onto the coffee machine, watching the steam being released with each aromatic droplet of bitter liquid dripping into the ceramic mug he picked up from the cupboard.

The calming aroma enveloped his seemingly exhausted frame, cooing him to shut his heavy eyelids and he was going to give in until the sudden touch of a set of large hands up the length of his thighs startled him.

 "Shh." A set of pearly teeth bit down onto the lobe of his left ear and  Wonwoo heaved out a sigh.

 "You're still here?"

 Kim Mingyu let his lips travelled from the now slightly red earlobe he just nipped hungrily upon down to the bare neck where the intoxicating scent of the older's favorite cologne stirred up his insides. He quickly removed his right hand from the man's thigh to tug at the black tie, loosening the knot so that the collar would no longer constrict and conceal the milky skin he had been craving for the past few days.

 "I miss you--"

 "My body, you mean?" Wonwoo cupped the face that was buried deep in the crook of his neck, lifting it up so that their brown eyes melt into one another. A victorious smirk tugged at the corners of his pale lips as he saw right through the stoic expression of the ruthless lawyer before him. There was a wave of undying lust and he could feel it as the older man continued to rub one hand up and down his thigh while holding onto his small waist with the other.

 "It's still you. Does it matter?"

 "My, my. We need to be clear in our profession, my dearest." The blonde ran his right thumb along Mingyu's lower lip, allowing the other to flick his wet tongue, tasting his fragrant flesh in an enticing manner. "But really, shouldn't you be at home by now? Minghao said there's a housewarming party for your new mansion---"

 "I haven't seen you in days." A frown appeared and the lawyer's lips pressed together in slight disapproval.

 "School just started and I need to focus on my tests. I told you already."

 "You wouldn't let me go to your place either and yet, you continued to send me pictures of you half naked."  Mingyu leaned in for a peck on the lips, not forgetting to gnaw playfully at his secret mistress's lower lip. Their affair had only started a week ago and now, the overly proud lawyer already couldn't separate himself from the attractive vixen. His lust and need to possess were too great and now, they were consuming both his self-control and intelligence. "You need to make up for that -"

 "I have work to do, boss." Wonwoo quietly pushed the man away to stand up on his two feet. He swiped off the smirk he was wearing as he reached out for his hot cup of coffee and took a tasting sip. "Our first trial for Hwang Minhyun's case is tomorrow."

 The blonde unfastened the only button on his outer vest and began to make his way out of the small room. He was about to reach the door when a large hand encircle around his wrist, tugging his body backward until his back hit something hard. A small yelp escaped his slightly parted lips when he realized that he had spilled half of his beverage onto the marble floor in the process. Wonwoo frowned and tilted his head so that he could steal a hateful glance back at the smugging lawyer.

 "I got you wet, very _wet_ , didn't I?" His deep-throat chuckle consumed the quiet space and Wonwoo let out a groan, feeling the lawyer's erection pressing snugly against his butt cheek.

 "Let’s go to my house.  I have spare sets of suits there. Delicious food, too---if you know what I mean."

"Say the one who refused to go to bed with me a week ago."  Wonwoo sighed in defeat. He let the mug in his hand fall onto the floor to meet its demise as he spun around to wrap his arms around Mingyu's neck, pulling the masculine man down for a deep, passionate kiss.

 

 

If Kim Mingyu was well known only for his ruthlessness and underhand tactics when it came to his profession, then people had underrated the man's other attractive attributes. His background was exceptional; his father was a congressman and his mother was a prominent court judge.

 Right at the moment of his welcomed and most definitely planned birth, the man was fed with a silver spoon and clothed in the finest silk. Growing up, he never had to work for anything; everything was brought forth and placed at his feet upon his becks and calls. It was originally planned that Mingyu would become one of those rich second generation business owner but when he expressed his desires to follow his mother's career, his father did all he could to make the path easy for his one and only son.

 At the age of twenty four, Kim Mingyu graduated with top honors and opened up his very own firm together with his three best friends who he practically grew up with though their ages differed greatly.

 Jeon Wonwoo knew his boss's unrivaled background and family status but he couldn't help but awed the very second the door to Mingyu's BMW opened and an inviting hand extended forth, waiting for his. The mansion that he just arrived at was like no other he had seen before and believed him, Wonwoo had seen a lot and for the man to be dumbstruck by such materialistic thing, the property must be grandeur.

 "Let’s go to my room."

 Mingyu's lips twitched in amusement as he gently guided the mistress he successfully lured back to his lair up the rose filled path, into the overly crowded living room, around the kitchen, and up the wooden stairs to his private study. There, he closed the door with a soft kick before trapping the quiet beauty against the intricately carved frame. In one swift move with no hesitation and seemingly shameless, the taller male captured his prey's thin lips in a sweet, intoxicating kiss.

 He knew he was admitting his defeat but his body needed the older's touch and caress. The three days he spent alone in his office, facing nothing but the three faces he threaded had taken a toll on his mental health and he needed some pronto healing - on the bed.

 His hands grabbed and steadied the soft shudders the secretary was going through before they slid toward the small back and down to part the pair of slender legs, lifting them up so that they would wrap themselves obediently around his own waist, giving him access to the throbbing erection he could feel through the thin trouser his prey had on. It drove him crazier and crazier with each flick of the slippery tongue that had somehow managed to enter his mouth and now, wrestling with his own in an intense battle for dominance.

 "So damn sweet."

 Mingyu hissed between their short breaks as he gasped for air.

 "Fresh mint, Mingyu. Just fresh mint."

 Their lips met once again. This time, the younger reached up to grab only Wonwoo's head, titling it so that he was granted a much better access to the pouty lips he wanted so much to devour. However, just at the instance he was about to rip their obstructing clothing particles off of their scorching hot skin, a knock came and both men could feel the soft vibration against the bodies which were still pressed against the large door.

 "Mingyu-ah."

 A smirk spread across Wonwoo's face as he raised a brow at his lover. He ran his hand up the length of Mingyu's forearm and  weaved his slender fingers into the latter strands of neatly gelled hair. His rosy lips mouthed two simple words that pierced right through the lawyer's heart -  _your wife._

 "If you are home, then come on down. Everyone is waiting to meet you."

 Mingyu frowned at the overly sexual gestures the petite male was initiating but did nothing.

 "Coming." He shouted out to his wife who he had not seen in a long time and dropped Wonwoo onto his feet, smoothing out the wrinkles of his vest.

The hinges croaked at the harsh tug on the bronze metal knobs as the lawyer pushed the double door open to step out. His eyes leveled with those of his graceful wife's but he exchanged nothing more than a simple nod with the woman whose vision now enlarged at the glimpse of Jeon Wonwoo standing behind her husband, face rather flushed and neck bruised from brutal kisses.

 "Hi." The blonde smirked. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Kim."

 "Chaeyeon." She corrected him while shifting her gaze back up at her husband's expressionless face.

 With him standing within a meter away from her body, she could definitely make out a faint scent of an unfamiliar cologne and her heart ached a little from her speculations. "Call me Chaeyeon."

 Mingyu cleared his throat to put an end to the awkward conversation. He looked back and shook his head at the vixen, knowing that the man was about to pull some sort of trickeries out from his sleeves.

 Wonwoo was mischievous whenever he was not in bed and Mingyu had grown used to keeping an eye on the fox-eyed latter so that their secret would stay safe from the public eyes. 

 "Go prepare a set of new suit for Wonwoo. I spilled coffee on him earlier." He turned to his wife. "Gave him the black set that I bought in Italy last month and the white dress shirt I ordered from France. Oh, my favorite tie too with those Prada link cuffs. He needs to be presentable as my secretary."

 Chaeyeon's face underwent a drastic change in color as she listened to her husband's verbal instructions. In their marriage, this was probably the most he had ever talked to her. Normally, all the man ever said were short phrases or simple body languages to indicate what he wanted or not wanted. It came as a shock but the woman said nothing. She was a wise woman and she knew better than to upset the man she chose to be wedded to.

Moreover, as the only daughter of the prime minister, it wouldn't be right for her to outright accuse her husband of adultery when she had no evidence. Even if he did, then what could she possibly do? Her pride was too great to for her to accept the fact that she was less attractive than the beautiful male in front of her. Plus, she was capable of giving birth and therefore, she trumped Wonwoo who was a man - barren and perhaps, born into a family far less prestigious than hers. The thought brought her a tad bit of comfort and a smile was brought forth to her small lips.

 

 

 

The atmosphere at the housewarming party was bustling and full of laughter. Businessmen were busy conversing with one another, promoting their specialized trade while instigating proposals.

 The air might seem bright and nice but deep down, Jeon Wonwoo could see the darkness lurking in their hearts, seeking for the perfect opportunity to strike each other out so that their individual business would reach the top. It was ruthless and the man shook his head in hilarity. So this was the world that stripped human of their emotions and conscience.

 He leaned his head against the wall and leisurely sipped from his glass of red wine. It had been approximately an hour since he arrived and made himself blend into the restless crowd but he still felt left out. Then, at that moment, he felt a small tug at the hem of the black outer vest he had on. Looking down, he discovered a little angel smiling up at him. It was the Kim's precious princess, Mingyu's first born.

 "I know you." Her grip around the soft material tightened. "You work with my papa."

 Wonwoo let out gleeful chuckle as he knelt down to meet eyes with the baby girl who he found to be a stark contrast to the calculative adults.

 "And you are Seulgi, Mingyu's little princess."

 "Mama doesn't seem to like you." Her honest words brought a rather vocal laugh from the secretary. It had been a while since he had such sort of laughter coming from the bottom of his heart and as weird as it felt, he liked it. "But I do. I like blonde guys so, lets me propose something."

 The man raised a questioning brow at the cheeky little girl. "How about you marry me? Mama will like you then and I will get the blonde I want."  Her little hands cradled Wonwoo's face and she was about to lean in when a hand pressed her head down and pulled her away in one single move.

 Wonwoo lifted his head and a smirk found its way onto his pale complexion.

 "Who taught you to be like that, Seulgi?" It was Kim Mingyu.

 He stared down at the girl who was now sulking. Her plan was thwarted and being the carbon copy of her father, she hated defeats despite her young age and lack of cognitive ability.

 "Like father, like daughter." Wonwoo gathered the girl into his arms and picked her up after he had handed the lawyer his wine glass. Mingyu frowned hard.

 "Your wife will be mad if you are seen with me and her precious baby."

"Oh." Mingyu raised the glass that his secretary was drinking from to his parted lips and sipped from the crimson liquid.

 "It's a bad move to take me home and - "

 "Don't you like it? Remember how you jumped on me on your first day at work?" The look in his eyes challenged the blonde who was now smirking in response.

 "Well, well. Then tell me, who jumped who that night?"

 "You really are vocal." Mingyu raised his arms up in the air and let out a defeated sigh.

 Wonwoo turned to look at the baby girl who had managed to doze off in his arms while the two men were having a rather interesting exchange of words. He softly stroke the small back as he shifted his weight from one foot to another to rock the sleeping beauty into slumber. The expression on his face softened and that surprised Kim Mingyu a tad bit. He didn't know what the older male he was sleeping with could elicit such a strong maternal instinct despite how he looked. However, that wasn't the only discovery that the lawyer made that night for a second later, another breaking news reached his ears.

 "Won, what are you doing here?"

 The raspy voice pulled the two men who were well protected within their individual worlds forth. They lifted their heads at the same time and their gazes settle upon an approaching figure who they both knew by heart. A smile appeared on Wonwoo's face while a look full of confusion overtook Mingyu's.

 "Father." The secretary greeted. "I thought your business trip to Europe would last longer."

 

"I have been gone long enough to come home and discovering that my favorite baby has moved out of the mansion." He frowned and the folds of his wrinkles met, defining his age to be that of the mid-fifties. Yet his perfectly straight teeth and gentle gaze said that ages were just numbers. In fact, the old man was so healthy that resembled nothing like those typical old, ugly businessmen that Mingyu often dealt with.

 Like father, like son.

 He smiled at his own thought and took yet another sip from Wonwoo's wine glass. He kept his eyes fixed on Wonwoo and wondered what other secrets the kid had hidden up his sleeves.

 First, the vixen turned out to be an outstanding law student and now, he became the son of one of the richest men in Korea. Speaking of coincidences.

 

 

 

"Fuck!"

 A foul word escaped the gorgeous man when he felt someone squeezing his wrist and spinning him against the wall. His eyes narrowed and a frown took over his blank face when he discovered who the culprit was. Before, Xu Minghao stood, breathing his hitching hot breath against his velvety skin in a threatening manner. He reeked of alcohol and Wonwoo let out a soft grunt.

 "What are you -”

 "I know what you are up to, Wonwoo." The lawyer gritted each syllable between his teeth as he inched his face closer to the damsel in distress. "Mingyu worked hard to be who he is today so you better not mess things up for him."

 "It is his life." Wonwoo pried the larger man's hands off of his body and freed himself from the position he was cornered into. "Who are you to say anything?"

 "I won't let you ruin his life like _that boy_ did. I won't let that happen again."

 The half drunken man exhaled and turned to disappear from the dimly lit hallway. His back hunched and his footsteps heavy, laced in worries and tension.

 The sudden mention of " _that boy”_ \- got the proud Jeon Wonwoo frozen in his standing position.

 He had thought that all four men already buried whatever memories form the past and locked them away. He truly didn't expect Minghao, who seemed calm and always attentive, would let such a huge secret slip from the tip of his tongue.

 Nevertheless, Wonwoo was assured once again that his decision to enter this turmoil realm of ruse was right. For _"that boy",_ a little risk meant nothing - not when the pros clearly outweighed the cons.

 Silently, the blonde escaped from the heavy atmosphere of the party and waved down a taxi to head back to the firm. With everyone away, this would be a perfect time to do what he had come for. Moreover, there's still a court hearing that would happen first thing tomorrow morning. He needed to impress Kim Mingyu with what he was capable of doing to further solidate his position in that sly lawyer's frozen heart. This rape case was a golden chance and there's no way in hell that Wonwoo would let it slip by without making use of it for his own goods. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ive been busy. here u go, an update after 3 months. comments are appreciated, thanks


End file.
